THGM 4th Annual Hunger Games
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: This story is based off of a Facebook Roleplay. Faye Ackerman is sent into the Arena, representing District 3. She soon finds out that it is a harsher world than she expected. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_***THGM: 4**__**th**__** Annual***_

** Okay everyone, normally the Hunger Games wouldn't be something I would do for a fanfiction, but I just so happen to be in a Hunger Games Roleplay on Facebook. **_**(*LINK TO PAGE WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE) **_**On the page, it's the 4****th**** games, and a Quarter Quell in their eyes. A bunch of stuff went down earlier and I just couldn't stop laughing, so I decided to post the whole thing on here! It will all be from my characters POV, so one arena will be missed. (You won't miss much, they were boring.) **

_**Chapter one: Reapings**_

Hello, my name is Faye Ackerman. I am fifteen years old; I am short and gangly and have fluffy bright red hair that won't do anything I want it to. I live in District 3 with my mom. It's just us, so it does get kind of lonely. Two weeks ago, they announced that the 4th Annual Hunger Games was a Quarter Quell. They also said in honor of that, they would be taking 48 tributes instead of the usual 24. I had felt a sense of dread all up until today, Reaping Day.

I was wide awake, and had been all night. While I was still afraid of the dark, in my own room I had no fear. This was different. It was reaping day, there was no way I was going to get any sleep. So I got up and tiptoed out of my room and slipped on my shoes as quietly as possible before leaving out the front door. I walked around my house and leaned the wooden ladder that was lying on the ground against the house. I sat down as far from the edge as I possibly could. I wasn't too fond of heights either. It was there I sat as the sun came up and a Capitol hovercraft appeared in the skies. Not too long after, my mother opened the door and called me in to get ready.

"There's a bath drawn," my mom said as I walked in the door. I shivered and nodded solemnly. I hurried through my bath and then rushed into my room where the dark green dress we had bought just last week was laying out all ready for me. After settling it on my thin shoulders, I went to work at my hair. As usual, it was puffed up and wouldn't lay flat, so I settled for pulling it back into a puffy bun.

I had just pinned the last hair into place when a bell started ringing. "For whom the bell tolls…" I said looking up at my mom. She smiled back as best as she could. It was hard to be happy today. For anybody. We walked silently to the Square and I went to stand with the other girls my age. I didn't know any of them very well, but we nodded at ach other and turned our attention to the steps of our Justice building. District Three's escort, a man whose green wig was as bright as his obviously enhanced eye color.

After the usual speech about the dark days and once again reminded us that this year was special because it was a Quarter Quell and that we had to send twice the amount of tributes in.

"So, in the spirit of everything. Ladies first!" He said walking over to the glass bowl holding all of the girl's names. As he dug around in the bowl, I bit my lip. "Yazmine!" He called out. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and turned to look around. A girl three people to my left was a deathly shade of white and slowly walked forward.

"At least it wasn't me," a girl behind me said to her friend.

"And next is," the escort was already unfolding a second slip of paper as Yazmine walked up the steps. "Faye Ackerman!" I let a small whimper slip from between my lips.

My nightmare, the one that had kept me up since the Quell was announced, had come true. I stumbled forward and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. I could do this; I was smart, and small. Maybe I'd be overlooked. I stood next to Yazmine and stared numbly out at the rest of my District. Two boys joined us, Samuel and Andrei. Samuel I vaguely knew, we were in the same class at school.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odd be ever in your favor!" Our escort herded us into the Justice Building to say goodbye to our friends and family. I waited, but my mother never came. I thought about it as we rode to the train station. I didn't blame her. That is one goodbye she shouldn't have to make. Yet at the same time, I resented her for thinking so little of me.

Once on the train, all of us tributes separated and went into our separate compartments. I was glad for the excuse not to talk to any of them. My last thought that night was of me coming home to my mother.


	2. Chariots

_***THGM: 4**__**th**__** Annual***_

_**Chapter Two: Chariots**_

After arriving at the Capitol, we were handed over to our prep teams. The three women in charge of me were so silly looking; it was hard not to laugh at them. But then one of them would say something that reminded me of where I was. That effectively shut me up. Now, the three of them stood glaring at my hair. They'd just broken the second comb in it.

"Don't you ever brush it?" One of them asked, her name was Selena, I think.

"I try…" I whispered. I'd never cared much for fashion or making my hair look good. "I usually just stick it up in a bun or a ponytail." My team sighed and then started spraying all sorts of things into my hair. Twenty minutes later, they had it laying straight and flat.

"There," Selena said standing back and looking at me. "Now just stay here and Titus will be here shortly." Titus must be my stylist. I didn't have to wait long before a tall man entered. I immediately decided not to trust him. He had earrings in both ears, electric blue hair, and when he opened his mouth to say hello, I saw he even had a stud on his tongue as well.

"Hello there, are you Faye?" He asked me in an almost musical voice. I fidgeted maybe my first thoughts were wrong.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"I'm Titus and you'll be in my care for your short time here," Titus was already circling me. "Now, the prep team told me they had one hell of a time taming your hair." He held a strand of it in his hand.

"Yeah, it doesn't like to lie flat," I told him.

"Well it's doing a fine job now," he said laughing. I chuckle slightly.

"So what am I wearing tonight?" I asked. District three was electric plants and such. Hopefully I wouldn't be wearing a power plant uniform.

"Come here," Titus said leading me to a couch that was in the room. He sat me down and then left the room. He returned shortly carrying a garment bag. "You ready for this?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

He unzipped the bag and revealed a short gray dress with electric yellow lightning bolts crisscrossing all over it. I smiled, way better than a power plant worker. He pulled out a pair of bright yellow heels to match.

"You look like you need a bit of height," he said looking her up and down. I grunted but shrugged. I wouldn't argue with a bit of height.

"Can I put it on yet?" I asked.

"Now, if you want," Titus said handing it to me and nodding over to a door. I rushed over to the dressing room and quickly pulled the dress over my head. It was form fitting, and made me look like I actually had curves. It ended just above my knees, showing way more leg than I was comfortable with. When I exited the dressing room, my prep team was back, and with them they had an array of makeup and hair products.

I sat down in the seat Selena directed me to and sat quietly while she and Vanessa applied makeup to my face, leaving Jacqueline to do my nails, while Titus started messing with my hair.

"I'm going to put this into a bun if that's okay with you," he told me, as his skilled fingers started twisting. Once he was done, he stuck a circlet over top of the bun. Almost like a crown, but shaped like lightning and glowing a soft blue. Finally, my prep team stood back and surveyed me in silence.

"Perfect," Titus said clapping his hands together. A small ding noise rang overhead and he sighed. "Time for you to go." He held out his arm and I took it, grateful for the support as I wobbled forward in the heels. By the time we reached the area where the chariots were however, I was walking easily in them. Titus steered me towards one of District three's chariots, where Samuel was standing in a gray suit that had the same lightning bolt pattern of my dress. When I passed through a patch of shadows, I realized that the lightning bolts glowed the same soft color as my circlet.

I absently patted the horse's head while watching the other tributes pour in. A few in particular caught my eye. A boy from 2 who kept glancing over at me. A stunning girl from four who kept glaring at the boy standing beside their chariot. Just little things. When the call came to load the chariots, Samuel leaped on and then reached down to help me up.

"Thanks," I murmured. I wobbled a bit as the chariot surged forward, but found my balance quickly and looked around as the last of the tunnel slipped away, giving us straight to the Capitol's people. They were cheering loudly as everyone's chariot pulled by, especially when District 4's passed them. They should. District 4 won last year. Some guy named Pierce.

I waved shyly as we passed by face after face. Too much noise for my liking, and people were throwing things. Flowers, stings of beads, and little stuffed bears. Then the chariots looped around and pulled to a stop as President Snow made his appearance. He thanked us for being there and the chariots pulled off again.

Why thank us? Isn't it bad enough that we're here? I waited until my chariot stopped before hopping off and heading straight for the elevator. I was joined by a boy from 1 and the boy from 2 that I saw earlier.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. District one," Brandon stuck out his hand to the boy from two.

"Jaylen," he said shaking it. They both turned to me expectantly.

"Faye, District 3," I said looking at my feet. I wasn't good with people.

"You smart?" Brandon asked me.

"I'm smarter than most," I said smirking. Smart? Yes, I knew what he was getting at. He wanted someone who could further himself in the games as an ally.

"You guys got any allies yet?" He asked me and Jaylen. We both shook our heads. "You do now," he said. "There are a few more of us, but we're keeping it a secret, we've got a girl from four and another girl from ten. Also, another boy from eleven." The elevator stopped and Brandon smirked. "See yall in training." He said as he stepped off.

"Did that just happen?" Jaylen asked me.

"I think it did," I said shaking my head. Allies could mean the difference between life and death. We stood there in silence until the elevator stopped again. This time Jaylen nodded to me and stepped off. I rode up to District Three's floor by myself.

I got ready for bed quickly, taking dinner in my room. Tomorrow training would begin, with it, a whole new set of challenges.

_**~Shimmer'z Review Corner~**_

_**Jaylen: **Very brief intro for you here ;) You appear more in the next chapter though. _

**_TheHungerGames4Ever: _**_Pretty damn crazy just sayin _

**~S~**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. Only one more chapter until the mass murder ensues. Those chapter will be of varying length because of the way we roleplayed. I think there's a day that I just slept through it all XD. (I also think that's the day one of our allies died guys.) Anyway, look forward to training and interviews next :D**

**_~Shimmerz~_ **


	3. Training, Interviews, and the Promise

_***THGM: 4**__**th**__** Annual* **_

**Chapter 3: Training, Allies, and Interviews **

My first day of training came too quickly for me. I stood at the back of the room by myself while the Head Trainer explained everything to us. When we were released to go around on our own, I headed for the first empty station. There, a man showed me how to make a decent snare. I stayed there for an hour before looking for what I wanted to do next. Every now and then Brandon or Jaylen would wind up at the same station as me, but for the most part I ignored them.

Sometimes however Jaylen was hard to ignore. He would point out funny things to everyone and I wondered if he would make it past the first day. Then I saw him at the throwing knives and axes station. He hit every target with deadly accuracy, and never got hit. Until the last one came up, the hologram knife went into his arm, but Jaylen's knife went straight through its temple. Yes, he would make it, I decided. At lunch, I sat by myself, but Brandon did stop to point out the other girls in our alliance. The girl from four: Tall, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the one who kept glaring at the boy on her chariot last night. The girl from 10: Small, dark haired, with brown eyes. She kept glancing around nervously.

I decided that I could work with this and went on about my business during the day. The next week passed by quickly. All too soon, it was time for our Private Training session. We would have 15 minutes to wow the Gamemakers and we would be scored from 0-12. The most anyone has gotten in my District is a 9. Hopefully I wouldn't fail completely.

While waiting for my session to start, I sat next to Jaylen. He was keeping me somewhat entertained. I'd already decided I would trust him. So before he left the room I caught his arm.

"Um, good luck," I said looking down.

"Thanks," he said nodding.

"Meet me on the roof tonight," I hissed at him. He shot me a strange look and then disappeared. I was fidgety and nervous by the time they called my name. When I walked into the training room, the Gamemakers looked neither bored nor impressed, so I took that as a good sign.

"Faye Ackerman, District Three," I say quietly.

"What did you say?" The one woman on the Gamemaker panel said leaning over the railing. I blushed furiously.

"Faye Ackerman, District Three," I repeated loudly. As the Gamemakers laughed and made fun of me, I crossed over to the sword station and chose the katana that had been calling me all week. It was perfectly balanced, and fit in my hand nicely. I walked over to the practice area and punched a few things into the keypad there.

Immediately, the room around me disappeared, instead it turned into a rainforest. I drew my sword and looked around, a small branch breaking made me whirl around to see a man hurtling towards me. I sliced through him quickly, and he disappeared. A loud squawk made me look up to see a giant bird type animal reaching out towards me with its claws. Once again, a quick slice with my sword made it fall to the ground and disappear. The next 12 minutes consisted of animals, huge birds, and other people coming at me with an array of different weapons.

All of a sudden, people stopped appearing, but the forest didn't disappear. I turned and looked around, but saw nothing. A small twinge alerted me, and I whirled around to see an arrow hurtling in my direction, I tried to dodge it, but my cheek still met a burning sensation as the arrow grazed it. I slapped a hand to my cheek as the forest disappeared. Then the Gamemakers dismissed me.

_***S***_

Later that night, I stood waiting for Jaylen on the rooftop. Our scores wouldn't be revealed until tomorrow morning, so I was finding it awfully hard to sleep. Soft footfalls behind me cause me to turn my head. Jaylen smiled and nodded as he came to stand by my side.

"Anything you needed in particular?" He asked looking down at the crowd below us.

"A promise," I said.

"A promise?" Jaylen looked at me confused.

"A promise," I nod. "If it comes down to us, I want you to be the one to kill me. I refuse to let them," I sneer and point down at the crowds. "Have the satisfaction of their games killing me." Jaylen was silent for a moment.

"Alright," he said nodding. "I know what you mean by all of this, so yeah, I'll do it. All you have to do is ask." I smiled in relief, reveling in the fact that I had made a friend for once in my life.

We stayed on the roof for a little while longer before parting ways and going to bed.

_***S***_

The next morning, I was dragging major butt. I pulled myself to breakfast and then sat with the rest of our teams and mentors while waiting for our scores. Jaylen's face flew by with a 5 behind it. I seethed, that could be both a blessing and a curse. If they thought him of too weak, they'd take him out immediately. Soon, District 3's tributes were up. Samuel scraped by with a 6, then, my face flashed on the screen. It was quickly followed with an 11. I stared at the screen in disbelief. Hands clapped my back and I smiled a bit and watched the rest of the scoring in a haze.

An 11 that was surely the highest someone has gotten in District 3. I followed Titus back to my room, where a garment bag was laying on my bed.

"I was thinking green, in honor of the color you were reaped in," he said walking over to the bag and unzipping it. He pulled out the dress. It was short and puffy looking, no more form-fitting, thank goodness. It was the same color as my reaping dress had been, and he had a small pair of silver flats.

"Its beautiful thank you," I said running my hand over the front of the dress, it was very soft.

"After that 11, maybe it'll make you look innocent," Titus laughed helping me into it. Shortly after my team did my make-up, just a light dusting of green eyeshadow and some eyeliner, we were lined up waiting for our interviews. I listened with one ear and tried to come up with some of my answers ahead of time.

I noticed that my allies were being vague and not letting on whom, or even if, they had other allies and realized I should probably do the same. It became clear right away that the twins, Pace and Paisley, had no intentions of letting the other die. I was the first from District 3 to go for my interview. Caesar Flickerman smiled at me enquiringly and nodded at the empty chair beside him. I sat down and looked at my hands.

"So, Faye, what startled you most about the capitol?" He asked me.

"The noise," I said quietly. "It's very loud here."

"What do you miss most about your District?" He said smiling.

"My mom," I blurted out before he could finish. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Well, do you think you stand any chance of winning these Games?" He asked sympathetically.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I stand no chance of winning these games. I'm small and shy. I'm not strong like the others."

"Do you have any allies?" Caesar asked next. I didn't answer, I merely shrugged. "Well, what do you think is the key to winning the Games? Being lethal, stealthy, or smothering yourself with sponsors?" I smirk and wait a moment before answering.

"The key to winning is shutting off all emotions. It's to not care and not make friends. Eventually, you have to kill everyone anyway. So why care at all," I look the crowd in the eye for this answer. This has been resonating within me since I first heard the question while Cherish Avalon from District 1 was up. Caesar had no comment for this, and simply went on with the questions.

"What do you think the arena will be like this year?" He asked.

"Who knows, it can be anything," this was true. Who knows what it will be this year.

"What place do you think you'll come in the games?"

"I'll be lucky to come in 40th," I said. It's true, with 48 tributes in one arena, I will be lucky to see Day Two.

"Who do you think your strongest competition will be?" He looks back at the tributes that had already gone. I follow his gaze, but the two I was looking for had yet to go.

"Pace and Paisley, the twins from District 4," I said. "Their brother won the last games; he's bound to have told them how to survive."

"What would you do if you won the games?"

"Forget," I said shivering.

"Your Private Training Score was an 11, how do you personally think it went?" He looked slightly impressed.

"I think it could have gone better," I said evasively, it was forbidden to talk about it.

"Do you consider yourself a likeable person? Do you think you'll get sponsors?"

"Well, I'm really shy, and I don't have many friends back at home," I said fidgeting.

"You look great! What inspired your outfit?" Caesar asked excitedly.

"My stylist based if off of my reaping outfit. Because the green matches my hair," I said patting my fluffy red hair.

"What kind of tactics have you developed for in the arena?"

"Um," I said. Inside I flinched, I hadn't really thought about it. "I'm honestly not sure; I guess I'll wait to see what the arena is like before I do anything."

"Do you think your family misses you?"

"I… It's only me and my mom. My dad left when I was little, but I hope my mom misses me. And I hope I can make her proud." My eyes filled with tears and I rapidly blinked them away. No crying tonight.

"Now finally, what would you like the Capitol to know about you?" He asked almost apprehensively.

"I'd like them to know that, while I may be in their games, I'm playing them my own way." I glared up at the cameras. '_Damned be the consequences_,' I thought.

"Well, uh, thank you! Everyone, Faye from District 3!" Caesar stood and helped me up. As I went to stand by Jaylen, he looked at me, and I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Shut up," I hissed. It wasn't funny. I just pissed the Capitol off. I'd be dead first. The interviews that followed were drab and dull. Minus an almost breakdown from the other girl from District 4, my ally, Kate. Who swore her vengeance on Pace for his brother's actions. I was still in the dark on all of this, and I could tell that the other tributes were as well. Maybe as the Games went on I would find out.

After the interviews were over, I went straight to bed and tried to sleep. Tomorrow I would be going into the arena and facing off against 47 other kids. Each one fighting to stay alive and go back home.

_**~Shimmer'z Review Corner~**_

**Jaylen: **_Yeah, hope you like this one. It'll be the last one that you show up in until the Final. _

**TheHungerGames4Ever: **_The death glare was kinda hard to forget. You would always talk about it. Till our lovely plot twist at the end XD. _

** A/N: Soooooo, I decided to update faster cause of my lovely friends up there *points at Kate and Jaylen* But there were also a few on Facebook who were wanting it. Anywhoooooo, the arena chapters are next, so anyone in the City now disappears from my story for about 5 to 6 chapters. Sorry guys. **


	4. Desert-Day 1

_***THGM: 4**__**th**__** Annual* **_

_**A/N: Just a short note. These Games were held in a manner that was meant to be easy for roleplaying and keeping track of everything. But also by them being done the way they were, I had to cut some things out. Like the way people die and the way you moved. We each start out with 100HP and our weapon has a certain amount of damage it does to a person. When you attack someone, they can run, fight, or heal. To heal you had to throw up tokens (since we didn't have "sponsors" so to speak we got tokens to spend). We would get 3 moves a day and we could only move up, down, left, or right into a tile next to us. So if parts of my story from here on seem weird or unfinished, it's most likely because of that. I will answer any questions anyone has. ALWAYS HAPPY TO HELP! **_

_***S***_

**Chapter 4: Day One**

As my pedestal rose, I was faced with a Desert. I looked around, unsure of which of my allies were here with me and who was placed in the other arena. I had a brief thought, wondering what the other arena was like before hearing the gong sound. I looked to my left and saw Elise, my ally from District 10 running for a small girl standing at the edge of the Cornucopia. I dash to the Cornucopia and snatched up a scythe, a tent, and a tube of sunscreen. Then I dashed to help Elise and Kate, who had joined her. Together we attacked the girl, whom I now recognized from District 12.

Simultaneously, we hit her. Kate wielding a bow, me with my scythe, and Elise with her machete. She starts to run and we pursue her, attacking as we went. The girl turns and shoots Elise with an arrow, and from behind us, I hear a gun go off and watch as Elise clutches her arm. I spin to see a girl from District 9 standing there glaring at us. Too late I realize that the District 12 girl had allies. Then a girl pushes between Elise and me and hits the girl from 12 with her machete, which was dripping with a purplish liquid, indicating that it was poisoned.

"Tia!" The girl from 9 cried out before running away from us. The girl who had killed Tia turned to us and I decided to run, I ran left, and hoped that Elise and Kate would follow me. I look over my shoulder to see Kate right behind me, but Elise was fighting with the girl, District 7, I think. I watch in horror as a boy from District 11 shoots an arrow at Elise.

"Elise run!" I call, coming to a stop, trying to catch my breath. If she stayed and fought, we wouldn't be able to help her. Elise didn't need to be told twice. She booked it over to us and let out a breath. I watch Kate set up her tent and drink some water. In the distance, I could people fighting. I set up my own tent, and right as I fell asleep, I heard two more canon blasts.

_'Three people dead on the first day and probably more to come,' _I thought, as I drifted off into sleep.

_***Shimmerz Review Corner***_

**TheHungerGames4Ever: **_Yeah, you and Sarah are in it more now. And so sorry Queen, the Facebook party was the Lyfning God's idea ;P _

**Sophie: **_Course I do SohPIE. You appear once we make it to the Final Arena I promise!_

**RR: **_Um, not really sorry. He was in the City and I'm in the Desert. He gets mentioned a few times, but other than that *shrugs* _


	5. Desert-Day 2

_***THGM: 4**__**th**__** Annual* **_

**After Josh's death, no one died on the first day, but there were technically three deaths due to Olyvia not answering anyone's messages and being inactive. Other antics that day included one Orlando blowing up one of the two water tiles after being betrayed by his alliance… Needless to say he wasn't the most popular after that. Anyway, welcome to Day Two in the Desert Arena! (Oh and another note. For some of us these games happened at night, and for the others they were in the morning.) **

**Chapter 5: Day Two/ Where Am I? **

_***S***_

I wake up and the first thing I notice is that I am not with Kate and Elise. I watch as Tia, Olyvia, and finally Josh's faces appeared in the sky. I was also almost half buried in sand. Apparently during the night, the Gamemaker had activated a sandstorm to separate us. As if we weren't already separated from our other allies. The boys in our alliance had been stuck in the other arena. I spared a brief thought about how they were doing before I packed up my tent. I could move freely for the time being, and I run straight to my right, towards the edge of the arena.

"Faye!" I hear my name being called and see Elise and Kate waving happily at me. I thank the gods that they were there for me. I stop short panting in front of them.

"Never again," I said, smiling a bit. Kate hugs me happily and I readily return it. I'd never made friends easily, and it seems helping someone stay alive granted you an automatic friendship… till you had to kill them at least. I wondered how this Game was going to end. With the final two tributes in each arena battling it out to the death? Elise joins the hug and we stay like that for a moment, grateful to be alive. To have made it past the first day. To not have died first.

Our moment was short lived as a Coyote mutt suddenly appears and bites a chunk out of my leg. I howl in pain and slice it with my scythe, but it isn't going down without a fight. It attacks Kate before Elise can kill it with a final blow. It was Gamemaker Johanna's way of reminding us that we are in _her _territory. I really hate the Capitol. Kate and I set up our tents while figuratively licking our wounds and settle down for the night.

A loud explosion made me look up and narrow my eyes. I drink one of my water bottles and eat part of my food rations that everyone is given in the games. As I crawl into my tent, I hear a canon go off. Four dead in two days. It could be anyone next.

_***S***_

_***City Arena Update* **_

_**Day one: They were boring and didn't do anything. ;P**_

_***S***_

** It was a boring day okay! So you'll find out who died and what the explosion was in the next chapter. I can tell you it wasn't pleasant… -.-. Anywho, leave a review and follow and favorite if you'd like. As always, it's been a pleasure. **

***Shimmerz***


	6. Desert-Day 3

_***THGM: 4**__**th **__**Annual***_

**I would like to thank all of my fellow, er, tributes who have been reading this story and leaving such wonderful feedback. *Bows* Thank you all so much! Can't wait till April and the 6****th**** Annual to come. You and me, Jay and Kaitlyn! **

_***S***_

** Chapter 6: Day Three/ Dehydration **

_***S***_

I woke up the next morning to Gamemaker Johanna's voice telling us that our water supplies the arena had been, well, blown up. Well that's just fine and dandy, I thought angrily. I knew today would have to be one of the last days in our arena; if not half of us will die from dehydration. After her announcement, Gamemaker Johanna showed us the deaths from Day Two. Only one, George. I look over at my allies and sigh, we'd made it this far, just a little more to go. Kate was cursing under her breath about mutts and idiots and Elise was toying with her hair.

"Will we move today?" I asked looking around to make sure no one got the jump on us.

"Maybe," Kate said shrugging. "Why don't we wait a while before we move on?" She opened a food packet and started eating. I nodded and ate some of my own food. I watched as Kate wondered off a bit and started hacking at a cactus. Beside me Elise sat quickly drinking and eating for the day. The noise of fighting reached our ears, and we stood together and listened intently and hoped it didn't come any further towards us.

"Wonder who it is?" I said softly. Two cannons rang one after another.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow," Kate said narrowing her blue eyes in the direction of the cannon sounds. We wait to see if anyone would come toward us, but nothing happened, so we killed time playing tic-tac-to in the dirt until dark. We'd just lain down in our tents to sleep when three more cannons went off.

I sat up and frowned. This means only three more people needed to die before we could move on. Would it be us? Could we stay where we were for another day and live? I was out of water and so was Elise. Kate seemed to find random water with ease, but couldn't share it with us. Trust the Capitol to tease us like that. I lie back down and shut my eyes tightly, hoping everything would be okay.

_***S***_

_***City Arena Update* **_

_***S***_

** Ugh, okay so on Day Two our last water supply was blown up. There were only two and I think the first was destroyed on Day One, if I remember correctly. *shakes fist angrily*. XD Anyway, Thanks to Jay and the Lyfing God (:P) a.k.a Lydia for giving me the City Arena updates. (I was in the Desert obviously, and they were in the City.) Please leave a review and follow and favorite!**

**~Shimmerz Review Corner~**

_**TheHungerGames4Ever: **_**Don't rub it in our faces! Geez! Meanie head :P**

**_Sophie_: Thank you!**

_***Shimmerz***_


	7. Desert- Final Day

_***THGM: 4**__**th**__** Annual***_

** This is a mega short chapter XD and the final day for us Desert Tributes. I think that the first arena carried on for two more days for the City. So next time you see this, we will be in the FINAL ARENA! *Ominous music plays* Whoa. That was strange. Uh… Anyway, here is my mini chapter of celebrations all around XD. **

_***S***_

** Chapter 7: Day 5/ Goodbye Desert**

_***S***_

The next morning showed Ezra, Evelyn, Darcy, Dallas, and Orlando's faces in the sky. I felt a small surge of anger at Orlando's death, but I was still glad my original allies were here with me. I heaved a sigh. This is it, if we lived through today, we would move on, just a little bit closer to winning and returning home. Kate tosses me a bottle of water and I take it gratefully, chugging it quickly. I toss the empty bottle back and she throws it in her bag.

"Will we make it?" I asked swallowing my last bit of food. Oh yeah, I'm out of that too now.

"I promise we will make it Faye," She said to me as she stared up at the sky. I wondered if she was thinking of home.

"And the others?" I asked, thinking of our boys, the ones in the City. "They'll be okay too?" I wasn't sure about it, but I would tell myself that and hope. Maybe if I hear it from someone else I'll start to believe it.

"Yeah, them too. I promise you that nobody from our alliance will die until I get my revenge for my sister," she looked up me briefly and then back at the sky. So that was it then. Kate's sister was the girl from District Four in last year's Games. Killed by Pace's older brother and one of his friends. As we talked, I learned that Kate had a burning hatred for the family of the one that had done her's wrong.

"Vengeance would be nice," I said laughing, even though nothing was funny.

"And that my dear Faye," Kate said nodding. "Is why we're such good allies." Three loud cannon booms brought our attention to the sky and woke Elise up. Her head stuck out of the tent and looked up. Gamemaker Johanna's voice filled the arena.

**"CONGRATUALTIONS TRIBUTES! The twelve of you will be moving on to the final arena. Once again, congratulations and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor." **Kate, Elise, and I looked at each other and suddenly, we were all laughing and holding onto each other. I looked up as Ellie, Charlie, and Yazmine's faces passed though the sky. I once again felt a small pang; Yazmine was from District Three, same as me. But only one person could go home. At the moment, I felt too happy to think what that meant for my alliance, and newfound friends. I was just happy to be alive. We'll see just how far that goes.

_***S***_

_***City Arena Update***_

_**(Will get to these after I talk to Jay XD)**_

**~Well, they still had a few days after we did. But the deaths are as follows: **

_***S***_

** So that's it for the Desert you guys. The others start making better and longer appearances now. There are about 7 or 8 chapters left for this story, and I am so proud to be reliving this. In the next part however, keep in mind the feels and betrayals that pop up. Everyone got close to each other and things got confusing as Gamemakers weren't on during the day and some things will be a little jumbled. Hopefully not so much, and I'll try to explain anything to anyone who has questions. So, leave a review and follow and favorite!**

_**Shimmerz Reviwe Corner:**_

_**~Jaylen Feliciano: **Well duhhhhhhh ;)_

**~Guest whom I'm pretty sure is Kaitlyn:** _Thank you so much love. I love you guys sooooo much! And I'm so glad I met so many new friends because of all this!_

_***Shimmerz***_


	8. Final Arena- Day 1

_***THGM: 4**__**th**__** Annual***_

**Well, we made it to the Final Arena guys! I'm going to make a quick apology before this chapter… Some things… happened this day and tempers flared and I will say, I didn't handle things as good as I could have. I do apologize to the people involved. Now, let's delve into this new arena! **

_***S***_

** Chapter 8: The Final Arena**

_***S***_

Upon entering the Final Arena, I was dismayed to find out that we were to work with the people from our previous arena. I had just gained 9 unwanted allies. As my pedestal rose up, I looked around. Some sort of tropical forest from the looks of things.

"Welcome all tributes! You are the best of the bunch, which is why you are here and not dead." Way to be blunt Gamemaker… I thought as a gong sounded and I was running towards a pack with my name on it. I see a few City tributes grab and go, the others in their arena quickly following. I stopped for a moment, other Desert tributes running past me. We were easily identified by the gold bangles on our arm that, when in certain light, flashed the word "Desert" on them.

I watched, with a heavy heart as the City tributes grouped up and vanished. They didn't vanish soon enough for me to realize that Brandon and Sam were no longer with them. Jaylen looks over his shoulder once and then followed the others. I sighed and continued on my path to the Cornucopia. The other Desert tributes had met up and were slowly walking away, but Kate and Elise hung back, waiting for me.

I grab my bag and open it, finding a crossbow, a climbing ax, and light armor, as well as the normal food and water rations. I slipped the armor on and pulled back the string on the crossbow, loading a bolt just in case the City tributes decided to reappear. I watched as Kate climbed up on top of the Cornucopia and stare at the sky. The sound of someone running made me look around. I saw Forrest taking off down the cliff with Cherish and Pace not far behind him.

"Will we help?" I asked sadly. Forrest was an ally. A less known one, but still. My answer came in the form of Kate and Elise jumping up and following our new allies. Kate was already pulling back the string on her bow and notching an arrow, preparing to shoot. They only get a single hit in before Forrest fled to the bridge that held the majority of the City Arena tributes. Pace makes an aggravated noise and joins our other allies in the forest beside us. I can't get there; I had no machete, so I'd hang out by the bank of the river until we moved somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Forrest," Kate screamed. Forrest glared at us from his spot standing beside Jaylen. There was a slightly disappointed look in his eyes.

"Forrest…" I said looking over at Kate sadly, Elise was still on the cliff, looking down at us and shaking her head. Cherish stands beside us, quivering with pent up energy. She gave the City tributes a deadly glare, then, before we can stop her she rushes onto the bridge and attacks Forrest.

"Cherish!" I turn to see Pace standing at the edge of the forest, but an invisible force field stops him from moving any further. He's used his daily moves, and can go no further. The other City tributes are on Cherish quickly, and Kate and I start yelling her name, willing her to come back, before we remember that she too has used her moves. Kate and I look at each other, we could move, we still had enough to get onto the bridge, but we'd never make it off and it would be suicide.

I close my eyes as I hearing the echoing boom of a cannon, signaling Cherish's death. Kate slumps down to the ground and I join her. While it does mean one less tribute to deal with, it also means that Kate and I just let an ally die. I hear a small scuffling noise above us, and I see a lone City tribute on the cliff. I recognize her as a girl from District 9. I point her out to Kate and she nods.

We quickly and silently climb up the cliff and I send the bolt I had ready into her leg as Kate sends an arrow flying into her shoulder. The girl is quick to retaliate, hitting me with her ax. I grimace in pain, but reload my crossbow and shot her again. Kate went to attack her, but was stopped by Esmerelda, a fellow Desert tribute. She stood in front of the girl and held out her arms to protect her.

"Move Esme," I growl at her. "They killed Cherish. It's only right that one of theirs die as well." I see Elise sneak up behind them and hit the girl in the back.

"Leah had nothing to do with it!" Esmerelda cried, moving back until Leah was pressed against the cliff. We sit there seething as a Gamemaker, Mockingjay, I think. Reminds us that if we hit a tribute from the same arena, our bangle will blow us up immediately. I can only watch as Esmerelda and Leah take off. Leah to the bridge and Esmerelda further up the cliff.

There was nothing more we could do. Dejected and feeling alone despite Kate and Elise being with me, we settle down under the stars and fall asleep.

_***S***_

_**~Shimmer'z Review Corner:**_

_**~Kaitlyn: **You are my Pop Star for a reason love. I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU ALL! LIKE FOREVER! I have become really confident with having you guys around. And trust in that you'll be credited in anything I ever do. Thank you for continuing to read my stories and for reviewing regularly. I really do appreciate the support. _

** Ugh… XD Okay, so kill blocked. It was a very stressful night/day. But eh, we got a Gamemaker in and settle everything. It's over and done, and we were all acting horrible that night. But *shrugs* Anyway, now that everyone is in the same arena more people make an appearance. (Btw Desert dominates ;) ) AND OMG Did you guys know that Kaila is physic? **

_Kaila : (No. You're going to come join us.)_

_Shimmerz: (Maybe)_

_***Shimmerz* **_


End file.
